The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a technology of aggregating and printing a plurality of images on one sheet.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus provided with a function of aggregating and printing a plurality of images on one sheet. For instance, there is known, as such an image forming apparatus, an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) configured to perform Nin1 printing of printing a plurality of materials on one sheet of paper. The MFP allows the user to select an intended layout, out of the layouts of Nin1 such as 2in1 (two-in-one) layout and 4in1 (four-in-one) layout before the user performs Nin1 printing. The MFP is configured to generate an image representing a layout result corresponding to one page, based on each of the layouts with respect to each of the selected layouts. The MFP test-prints the generated images of the number equal to the number of the selected layouts on one sheet. Further, the MFP allows the user to designate a smallest size of characters after the Nin1 printing, and controls so that the character size after the printing is larger than the designated character size.
In the MFP, the user may designate a character size larger than the document character size, as the character size after aggregate printing. In this case, the MFP enlarges a printed image in order to make the character size after aggregate printing larger than the designated character size. Conceivably, however, the user does not intend to enlarge the image in performing aggregate printing. In other words, in this case, it is highly likely that the user may erroneously designate the character size. In the case where aggregate printing is performed based on an erroneously designated character size, the user fails to obtain an intended print result. As a result, the user has to perform aggregate printing again by designating the character size again. Further, sheets or toner may be wasted by repeating aggregate printing.
An object of the present disclosure is to efficiently perform aggregate printing as intended by the user.